Sleep, My Love
by LudwigsLass
Summary: Fluffy Germany x Reader. You can't sleep, although you can't pinpoint why. Your German husband discovers you out on the back balcony and urges you inside, his presence and comfort finally making you sleepy. You curl up to sleep on the couch and are awakened the next morning with a little surprise.


She laid her head upon folded arms across the banister of the second story balcony. In the dark below she saw her and her husband, Ludwig's, backyard surrounded by a grove of trees which stood in shadow, an area of them illuminated by the soft glow of the downstairs porch light.

Tilting her head she looked out beyond the yard's wooden fence to the quiet gravel road. Not a car passed by; the air was still and quiet, filled only by the beautiful, steady song of some distant crickets. Despite the peaceful atmosphere, (name) could not sleep. This frustrated her, for she knew no obvious reason as to why. Nothing particularly stressful plagued her mind, she had nothing coming up that would make her the least bit anxious, and, furthermore, she had been awake since about seven o'clock that morning.

Sighing she laid back onto the long wooden bench where she sat, stretching her legs, clothed in a pair of soft (f/c) pajama pants given to her by her husband some time ago, out before her, and laying her bare arms behind her head. The end of the large t-shirt she wore, an old soccer warm up of Ludwig's, hung a bit down over the side, letting the cool night air brush across her soft skin. She pulled the shirt together and looked once again up at the dark sky, dotted with several stars. Being out somewhat away from the bustling city, the brilliant beings were less hindered by earthly light. She studied them, her mind on nothing in particular, a few favorite songs playing themselves in her head.

She picked up her phone from where it lay on her stomach, squinting slightly at the bright light that greeted her when she touched the screen. She grumbled at the large numbers that blared mockingly over a rather adorable picture of her and her husband. 3:53a.m**.**, they read. It seemed only moments ago that they had read 3:30a.m.

She puffed her cheeks and let out a sigh, looking away from the numbers to the familiar snapshot of her and Ludwig. His blond hair was neatly slicked back as he liked it, his handsome face positioned close beside her own, a small but genuine smile on those lips that she had kissed so many times.

She turned her head to the sound of the sliding glass door being opened, revealing a sleepy image of her beloved German standing in the doorway. He must've noticed she had never come to bed.

"(Name).." he muttered sleepily, running his hand through a mess of blonde hair. She loved when his hair was loose like that. It made him seem so much more relaxed, not to mention is was rather flattering.

"Vat are you doing out here…it's late." He yawned, sliding the door closed behind him. He was clad in only a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, and rubbed his arms slightly at the feel of the night air.

"Can't sleep." She answered with a sigh, glancing back up at the sky.

The tall German came and sat beside where her head lay, gently pushing her (h/c) hair away from her forehead.

"Vat's vrong mein liebe?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing, that's what I don't get." She answered with a bit of frustration in her voice, sitting up on her elbows and scooting back so that her head lay on his lap.

"Nothing?" He said a bit confused, putting his hand once again through her (h/l) hair. He stroked it softly, knowing that it always relaxed her when someone played with her hair.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, settling herself more comfortably against her husband. "I don't know. I just can't sleep."

She looked up at him with tired (e/c) eyes, Observing his muscular bare chest above her, and above that a face she was familiar with every feature of. From the exact way his strong jaw line slanted, to his thin, defined brows positioned at a slight angle above his beautiful eyes.

He looked down at her with his icy blues, even with those dark circles below her eyes, she was still so beautiful. He could never quite understand it. No matter how she looked, he always found her to be beautiful. So lovely and always so full of thought.

"Vell, sitting out here in the cool air von't help any. Come on, let's go inside." He said sweetly after a moment, softly urging her up from his lap.

They stood, his strong figure alongside hers, both outlined by the shadow of moonlight. He wrapped an arm around her waist and, placing a soft kiss at her temple, led his wife inside.

Sliding the door closed behind them he walked through the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her, glancing over at the frig.

She shook her head and laid it against his large shoulder.

He continued on into their living room. (Name) released a yawn as they entered the room, and Ludwig smiled at the fact that she seemed to be getting tired. He failed to stifle a yawn of his own and walked her over to the couch, helping her to sit and leaving with the quick notion that he'd be back in a moment.

He emerged from the hallway a minute or two later, holding a small stack of blankets and a pillow.

(Name) smiled at him from where she laid her head against the arm of the couch.

Ludwig sat the bundle on the back of the couch and placed the pillow at the opposite end on where she sat, then took the thinnest of the blankets and spread it across the couch. (Name) took the end of it and tucked it beneath her. She started to stand and help him but the blonde shook his head. "You just stay zhere." He said gently but with a hint of authority in his voice. She grinned sleepily in amusement at him and obeyed.

He sat down and settled himself against the pillow. Stretching his legs out as far as they would go without laying them on top of her, he parted them slightly, which looked a bit awkward with his knees slightly bent, and motioned for her. She smiled at him and crawled up to his large, bare chest, snuggling against him gratefully. He lowered his knees and they adjusted so that they both were comfortable.

Ludwig reached for one of the large blankets and threw it over them. (Name) turned so that she was looking up at him.

"I love you." She said sweetly.

He smiled at her tiredly and she planted a loving kiss on his lips, laying a gentle hand on his face. His hands found her waist beneath the blanket and he held her close, kissing her back with a few long, affectionate kisses.

Their lips parted and he pulled a hand from beneath the blanket to sweep her hair away from her face once again so that he could take a long look at her. "Ich liebe dieche auch." He said quietly, placing another kiss upon her nose.

She settled back down onto his chest, closing her eyes and feeling his warmth. She smiled as he laid another blanket over them and pulled its fabric up to her chin. He wrapped his arms around her beneath the warm blankets and placed another soft kiss on her hair.

"Goodnight my love. Sleep…just sleep." He told her, his own voice fading as he began drifting off. He ran his hand over her hair, bringing a further heaviness to her eyes.

She yawned again, settling further into him and feeling the slow, steady pace of his chest as his breath rose and fell. Listening to his heart, she lay there with the man she loved and she felt herself growing more and more tired, his warmth and presence comforting her, lulling her to sleep like a child.

He closed his eyes below her and felt her warmth against him, running a small section of her hair absently through his hand as he too slowly gave in to his drowsiness. Together, there they slept peacefully, undisturbed.

**The next morning:**

"Germany! Gerrrrmany! Where are you Germany? You're usually up by now!" Called a high-pitched little voice down the hallway.

Germany mumbled something and closed his eyes tighter.

"Oh there you are Germany!"

The German grumbled and opened his eyes a bit to see a familiar little Italian looking at him with wide, amber eyes."Italy how did you-" Germany muttered sleepily.

"Good a~ morning Germany! I used the key (name) gave me! ~Ve! I-" Italy looked around in confusion. "Where's (name)? Did she make you sleep on the couch again?"

The German sighed and lifted the blanket to reveal (name) curled up against his chest, she groaned slightly at the noise and squinted at the light coming in through the window. He laid the blanket back over her and stroked her back.

"Oh! You a slept on the couch! How a~ cute!" Italy beamed.

"Yes, very cute…" Germany sighed rubbing his eyes. "Vat are doing here?" There was annoyance in his voice.

Suddenly a small orange kitten appeared from somewhere inside the boy's jacket and leapt down onto the couch.

"Und vhy do you have a cat…" The German sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I walked by and it was almost ten and no lights were on so I wanted to know if you were okay."

"Italy you can't just-" Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples.

The Italian tilted his head in confusion, not sure why Germany was so grouchy. Maybe he was hungry. "How about I a~ make you some breakfast, huh?"

"We can make our own zhank you-" the German felt a small hand press against his chest and paused.

"Let him do it Ludwig. It'll be fine." Came (name)'s muffled voice from beneath he blankets.

Germany paused for a moment, "Alright Italy, just-don't make a mess." Germany said almost painfully.

"YAYYYY! I won't make a mess Germany I promise!" The Italian skipped over to the kitchen.

The German grumbled and laid his head back down, thinking of all the ways the Italian could destroy his beautiful kitchen.

"You'd better supervise." (name) told him as if reading his mind.

He nodded and they both sat up, Germany pushed his hair out of his face and made his way to the kitchen.

(name) laid back down, snuggling into the pillow Germany had been using.

The cat pawed its way across the back of the couch and came down beside her. (Name) smiled and reached a hand out to stroke it's soft fur.

"ITALY BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!"

She and the cat both jumped slightly at the sudden volume.

"I'm a sorry Germany I-"

"Gah let me see that! Here. Take this."

The cat purred against her and she closed her eyes once again, smiling and hoping they would make her favorite pancakes.


End file.
